


Quill

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hurt Tony, M/M, Tony Needs a Hug, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve happens upon some bullies. He does not like what he sees.</p><p>Part 15 of my 100 Prompt Challenge.<br/>_________<br/>You can now subscribe to my patreon to see original works from me! :)<br/>https://www.patreon.com/hellslittleliar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quill

“Hey, Mudblood! Watch where you’re going!” A large teenage boy pushed down a smaller boy with a rather delicate appearance - a fragile bone structure, ruffled dark brown hair and large, doe-like brown eyes. The boy let out a cry at the rough treatment and the larger boy spat on the floor next to him. “You just stay there where you belong, with the rest of the filth.” The large boy sneered as his group of friends gathered to snicker and kick the poor victim back down when he attempted to stand. Eventually this evolved into kicking and hitting the kid with no reason. The kid appeared to have given up and had curled into a small ball, protecting his head by covering it with his arms.

It was this scene that Steve Rogers walked in on. And it was this scene that he would put a stop to any further bullying of the kid on the floor.

Steve was a popular kid - Gryffindor, quidditch team keeper and captain, straight O student and the most helpful person you would ever meet. Another thing it is important to know about Steve is that he hated bullies. Despised them, in fact. And if he caught anyone bullying he would scare them so badly they would never mistreat anyone ever again. So, as Steve rounded the corner and happened upon the unfortunate circumstances described before you, you can understand why the herd of bullies scrambled away from the kid and even went as far as to start running away down the corridors. Filch would go mad if he saw them. I know about now you are wishing for retribution against them, so I will reassure you now that Filch did, in fact, catch a majority of them. And those that were not captured by the grumpy caretaker, well, Steve took care of them. They would wish that they had been captured by Filch before long.

Ignoring the stampede of teenagers rushing away from him, Steve turned his attention to the boy in the dirt who was still rolled into a ball, as though he was expecting Steve to start hitting him now that he had chased off his other attackers.

 

Steve crouched down so he was almost level with the poor kid. “Hey, it’s alright.” He said softly, “can you hear me?” The kid scowled up at him.  
“Of course I can hear you!” The brunette snapped “I’m a mudblood, not deaf!”  
The captain’s eyes widened in shock. “I - I didn’t think you were-”  
“What? A mudblood?” The boy seemed to jump to the worst conclusion. That couldn’t possibly be for no reason. Steve would look into that later.  
“No,” he replied mildly “deaf.”  
The boy looked stumped for a second before his cheeks dusted pink and he gave an amused, albeit timid, grin. “Okay, Mr. Comedian, who the hell are you and how did you scare off those guys so quickly? Will you teach me?” The boy uncurled from his previous position. Steve held out a hand to help him to his feet but dropped it when the brunette flinched away in fear. 

Steve’s face dropped. He hadn’t wanted to scare the boy. He had just looked so cute with a blush covering his cheeks and a charming smile on his face.

“Oh. Oh no. Don’t do that!”  
“Do what?” Steve asked, confused.  
“Don’t pull those eyes at me! You look like some sort of giant, blonde puppy!”

**Author's Note:**

> The third fic in two days! Are you proud of me? 
> 
> Tony gets physically attacked by some bullies who are scared off by Steve.  
> Tony is in Slytherin but also a muggle-born and is targeted by pureblood students who think he's worth less than them because of this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Part 15 of my 100 Prompts Challenge.


End file.
